


In one hell of a mood

by KnightWriter_0



Series: Nice Tight Spaces [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Markus pulls Connor into another closet to have another quick one.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Nice Tight Spaces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622224
Kudos: 48





	In one hell of a mood

Pulling Connor into another closet much less one at the DPD durning Connor's break was almost too easy. 

The DPD androids thankfully and funnily enough helping Markus in his endeavor to get Connor alone even for a moment. Markus' mind had been running with the image of Connor looking down on him while he sucked him off for too long sometimes while he was in the middle of his own work. Once again stuck inside another broom closet Markus did his best with what little space kneeling down to the floor in front of Connor. Connor was breathless (even if he didn't need it) his body shaking in anticipation. 

Connor hummed as he bit his lip holding back a moan as Markus nuzzled his crotch. His cock already half hard and only getting harder as Markus ran his hands up his legs and thighs. Undoing and pulling down Connor's pants, Markus was more than ready as Connor's cock stuck out and proud in front of him. His tongue already on it teasing Connor's tip all the way down to the base. 

Connor moaned softly above him trying not to make too much noise, but Markus' warm mouth on him was almost too much. Especially as Markus' tongue and mouth teased his balls while his hand lazily worked on the rest of his cock. Markus worked his way back up again, taking his time and topping it all off with swirling his tongue around the tip of Connor's cock. 

Connor bucked his hips, Markus chuckled softly before taking his prize in taking Connor's cock all the way into his warm mouth. Connor covered his mouth desperately trying not to be loud. He uncontrollably moved his hips, Markus' mouth so warm around his cock, gladly taking it. Connor could feel it hit the back of Markus' throat, as Markus moaned around him. His cock pulsed with each deep stroke Markus' moved his head, each one slowly driving Connor mad as the sound of it hitting Markus' throat made his whole body shake. 

Connor grabbed the back of Markus' neck pushing deeper into him. The sound and feel of Markus' nearly choking on him, almost made him cum. 

_ 'Again'  _ Even in Markus' state, his voice through their private link was calm.  _ 'Again Connor. I want it all.' _

So Connor did. Wildly thrusting his hips into Markus' welcoming mouth. The obscene sounds of his cock going down Markus' throat and feeling of his moans around his cock where bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Connor opened his eyes looking down at Markus. Tears in his blue green eyes, but his expression determined as he continued to take Connor whole. Connor felt the burning coils in his navel tighten further as he couldn't look away. 

His whole body felt on edge as Markus continued to suck on him like his life depended on it. Connor's voice glitched into a strangled scream as he came still staring into Markus' eyes. His hands still on Markus' neck tight, holding Markus down as he came, gleefully taking it all. Connor repeated Markus' name through their link like a mantra. 

Only Markus was still going. Still sucking if not harder into Connor's cock. 

_ 'I know you have more. Show me Con. Show me.'  _

Connor was spent, but his body seemed to think otherwise. His cock twitched in Markus' mouth overstimulated as he continued to go down on him. Connor wasn't even sure if Markus came yet, but he did seem close as Connor recognized the look in his eyes as he kept eye contact. Markus' hand came up to tease his balls, rubbing and pulling at them gently stimulating Connor's second release more. 

Connor tried to keep quiet as he rutted his hips into Markus' face. It was proving hard as he moaned watching his thirium cum spill from the sides of Markus' mouth. 

_ 'So close. Your so close baby. So am I. So am I.'  _ At the last second Markus pulled Connor's free hand with his, the both of them accepting each other's interfacing, as their hands glowed light blue through the tight space.

Connor's vision blanked as he came once more, he bit his lip hard enough to spill blue blood, the readings registering on his HUD. He didn't know where his or Markus' pleasure ended or started. It was all too much. Connor didn't know how long it was, but he knew he was late. He couldn't give a damn at the moment, Markus had apparently taken a page from his book and returned the favor in deepthroating him. Connor was just about giddy. 

Connor's vision finally coming back to him, Markus still on his cock till he slowly pulled himself off of it with a big messy pop. The both of the shivering and moaning breathlessly together. Both their processor's spent as they tried to cool themselves down. Markus' carefully picked himself off the floor, while tucking Connor back in his pants and half-hazardly fixing his clothes. Connor could see his face clearly a mess with his thirium cum. Markus ran his thumb over Connor's lip and over the cut before licking it surprising Connor. Connor's mouth registering the both of them as Markus dove deeper into Connor's mouth with his tongue. 

Connor pulled away. "You're in one hell of a mood Markus." 

Markus smirked. "Couldn't stop thinking about this for far too long. I had too." He quickly added. "Are you complaining?" 

Connor scoffed. "Fuck no." He leaned his head again Markus for a while. Enjoying the moment he didn't care if Hank, Gavin or Fowler chewed him out about this later. 


End file.
